


Age of Exploration

by GiRa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Innocent Draco, M/M, Muggle Technology, No Smut, domestic drarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiRa/pseuds/GiRa
Summary: Harry just wanted dinner, but it appears Draco had other things in mind.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 178





	Age of Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> This is,,,i don't know what this is. It feels kinda cracky and might go through a lot of edits in the future but I felt like posting so here we are.

“Harry, look at what I got!”

Draco marched into their living room which they had been sharing for about 5 months now. Harry, slightly exasperated at being disturbed from his knitting, looked at his boyfriend whom he had been seeing for about 4 years now. It was strange, he’ll admit, how they ended up together, but he doesn’t regret it. What started out as a bunch of awkward encounters, to silent confiding and conversations, turned into a relationship.

Oh, the knitting? Just something Hermione had him pick up in his free time. She suggested he do something other than laze around and watch the telly all day and just donate some of the things he makes to S.P.E.W. or an orphanage. 

“What is it?” Harry asked, putting his needles down. He sent his overly-animated boyfriend out to buy some thread and meat for dinner and he comes home with something else. Maybe it was time to consider just wine for dinner, or something. Spice it up with some trail mix.

“Muggles call it stationary!” The excitable blond explained, opening his bag and showing off their not-dinner. “Isn’t it brilliant?”

Despite it not being what he asked for and being slightly exasperated, Harry couldn’t hold back his smile at Draco’s excitement over simple muggle things. He was, after all, the one who insisted he try some as well when trying to get him to agree to the telly despite all the hassle of making muggle technology work in a wizarding house.

“Sure,” Harry said, placing a quick peck on his boyfriend's cheek. “And what exactly do you plan on doing with all these staplers and paperclips,” _and not dinner_ , he added mentally.

“I don’t know,” he waved his hand vaguely. “Something. I got us some lamb too, I guess.” He got up and left their dinner on the kitchen island carelessly before walking down the stairs that lead to his lab. Clearly he didn't care for dinner as much as Harry did.

Harry supposed that he shouldn’t have been surprised when he came down and found all of Draco’s notes stapled or filed in stacks, along with all of Harry’s things as well. Not to mention random sticky notes or reminders stapled to the wall, but that’s for another time.

Nonetheless, he was still very much endeared by his boyfriend’s excitement.

____________________________

“Harry, look at what I got!”

 _Please, please don’t be more stationary,_ he silently pleaded. After the first incident, Draco had taken it upon himself to have a cupboard filled with Muggle stationary, including ballpens, pencils, and various papers as well. Naturally, word had gone out to Arthur, who has suddenly taken it upon himself to adopt Draco every Sunday at the Burrow and hide in his shed.

“What did you get, love?” He asked, bracing himself slightly for a trail of floating stationary to tail an erratic Draco once again. 

“A Muggle Car!” 

“A what?” Harry repeated blankly. “Did I hear you say ‘A Muggle Car’?” Please, for the love of Merlin, say that he misheard him.

“Oh lovely, age isn’t catching up to you yet.” Draco huffed, but he was still grinning excitedly. “Yes. A lovely car with all the scary noises included.”

“But…” Harry trailed off, not really wanting to spoil his boyfriend’s mood. “You don’t know how to drive, much less have a licence.”

“Oh psh,” Draco waved his hand. “What do I need a licence for? I’m pretty brilliant, aren’t I?”

And Draco called him the crazy, impulsive one.

“Just like this car,” Harry was at an utter loss on what to do or say next. 

“And how much did it cost you?” He then decided to ask. It wasn’t like money was an issue for them but, well, for the sake of practicality. What would they even do with a car? Run people over in Diagon Alley?

Over Harry’s dead body, although even that might be a possibility at this point too.

“Not too much,” Draco waved his hand off, grabbing the keys he had put down and heading to the Floo. “I’ll be back by dinner, or would you like to come with me instead?”

“Where do you think you’re going?” Harry got up and grabbed his boyfriend gently by the arm, disrupting his journey to Merlin knows where. “It’s your turn to cook dinner tonight.”

“I’m heading over to see Arthur,” Draco’s gray eyes lit up. “He wants to see the car and maybe give it a go since the Burrow is surrounded by open space.”

“And how exactly do you plan on bringing the car?” _Or making dinner_ , he added silently. Why was it always their dinner on the line when Draco came home with new Muggle things. 

“Molly’s expecting me!” He replied, halfway done with putting his shoes back on while trying not to stumble as he walked. “You know how she is. She thinks we’re both too skinny, so expect a lot of takeaway.”

They weren’t both too skinny, or whatever Molly sees. Well, perhaps maybe Draco, but he was lean and fit. Harry had bulked up considerably after joining the Aurors. But he wasn’t wrong, they were going to end up with a bunch of home-made food if Draco went.

“Okay wait,” Harry said, getting up after changing his mind. Who knows when Draco would actually make it back, and safely at that. “I’ll come with you instead.”

“Great. I’m driving.”

____________________________

“Mate, you look like you’ve just seen Voldemort again. What happened?”

Harry, with all the strength of a fully trained Auror, was shakily making his way over to one of the couches, still traumatized from the car ride. His knees nearly gave way when he stepped out of the death-ride.

“Would you believe me if I said you drive better than Draco?” Harry asked his red-headed best mate.

“The only time I’ve driven a car was when we hijacked my dad’s back when we were at Hogwarts, though.”

“Exactly.”

“Gear up Arthur! I’ve just figured out how to work the thing,” Draco called out, making his way into the house. 

“Right on, lad!” Arthur said excitedly, practically skipping down the stairs and running out with Draco to the front where Harry parked the car. 

“It is safe, right?” Molly asked worriedly, peeking her head out from the kitchen. 

“Well, it’s Draco driving,” Harry said slowly, hoping that was enough of an explanation.

“Best call Hermione, then,” she sighed. “At least that way we’ll have a healer in the area. Are you staying for dinner?”

“At this rate, maybe,” Harry shrugged, getting up to join her in the kitchen.

_It’s Draco’s turn to bloody cook._

Not more than a few hours later, he heard the laughter of Arthur and Draco making their way back into the Burrow. At least they sounded like they were having fun, but Harry wasn’t expecting them to come back until someone called for dinner.

“Back so soon, are you?” Harry asked, looking away from the vegetables he was cutting to raise an eyebrow at them.

“Uh, well. You see, love,” Draco started, smiling sheepishly. “The car exploded.”

“The car _what?_ ” Harry asked, doing a quick double-take and staring wide-eyed at the pair with his mouth agape. “You literally just bought it. How did it explode?”

“We were hoping you could help us,” Arthur said, grinning and looking rather sheepish as well. “Just to check it out or maybe find a way to bring it to a Muggle repair shop.”

Harry easily agreed, wanting to see the wreckage and how bad it was. It was a good thing they were both okay. Maybe he should call a lawyer and sue th-

“See, look. It exploded,” Draco said, pointing to the _unexploded_ car.

“And where exactly did it explode?” He asked, trying to keep his calm. He was pretty sure he was on the verge of ripping out his hair.

“I don’t know,” his boyfriend shrugged innocently. “We were just driving then we heard a _boom_ and then the car went _woosh_ but we were fine since there was nothing around us.”

Upon further inspection, he noticed that one of the tires had a huge gaping tear, which had probably blown out.

“Why is there a huge tear?” He asked, unsure if he really wanted to hear the answer. He hoped to Merlin that it was maybe a sharp rock that was lying around the area.

“Oh that!” Arthur exclaimed. “We rolled over a glass bottle.”

Maybe he should call Hermione to check his blood pressure.

“And pray tell, why would you do that?” he asked, pushing up his glasses to rub in between his eyes. Maybe they didn’t see it. Maybe it was an accident and his father figure and boyfriend were still mentally sound. Maybe-

“Because we saw it break sticks in half and we wanted to see how strong it was.”

Is this what causes aneurysms? 

“Goodbye,” Harry sighed, suddenly exhausted. “We’ll change the tire after dinner.” Not bothering to wait for the two, he started making his way back to the Burrow.

_Just think of dinner. Think of mashed potatoes and-_

“So you can fix it!” his ecstatically clueless boyfriend exclaimed, following him while Arthur, who had the decency to be embarrassed, trailed along. “You’re the best. I love you.” and just to emphasize it, he draped himself around Harry, engulfing him in a hug from behind and kissing hiss cheek.

Whether he said it to calm Harry down a bit or not, it worked. Yeah, he was still a bit peeved and tired of it. But at the end of the day, nobody got hurt, and he did love his boyfriend. 

“I love you too.”

____________________________

“Harry, I bought you something!”

 _No, no, no, no, no, please no,_ Harry chanted mentally. No more Muggle contraptions. He’s done everything in his power to stop Draco from buying a bus, and he thought it worked. He sends him out alone one time and can only pray he did not come home with a bloody-

“You know that thing you kept saying you should buy?” The blond asked, bouncing with every stride he took into the house. Well, Harry certainly didn’t ask for a bus, so there was at least that much to comfort him.

“I bought us cable!” He exclaimed, much to Harry’s pleasant surprise. He had been meaning to subscribe to a cable company after buying their telly. He just never got around to doing it. “I know you’ve been wanting to do it for some time now. At least now that contraption of yours will be put to use.”

“That’s amazing, love.” Harry said, pulling his boyfriend down onto the space on the couch next to him. “Thank you,” he said, giving him a long but chaste kiss.

“I was only able to get 20%, though,” Draco frowned apologetically. “Muggles are very hard to do business with.”

“What?” Maybe he was confused, because Harry sure as hell was. _20% of a subscription? Maybe 20% of the year?_ “What kind of subscription did you opt for?”

“What subscription?” Draco asked, confusion washing over his features. Then it dawned on Harry.

“Did you just buy the company?”

“No, I bought a share of the company,” Draco said, as if Harry were the one who wasn’t getting it. “I tried to get 100% full but the others wouldn’t give up their shares, so I hope 20 is enough for you. Now, what subscription are you talking about?”

Harry thought maybe he’s seen the worst of it, definitely not the last, with the ‘exploded’ car, but no. It appears dating the odd phenomena that is Draco Malfoy will never come with dull moments.

“You’re supposed to pay the company for a subscription, and then they supply cable to our house,” Harry explained, doing his best to be patient once again. He needed to remind himself that Draco was making an effort, at least.

“But if I own a share, shouldn’t they just supply us with is?” He asked, still not fully understanding the situation. Harry shook his head. No, they don’t. “What a scam,” Draco scoffed. “They’re not such good businessmen after all.”

As Harry absorbed what the blond just said, along with the entire situation, laughter bubbled out of him. It started as a small chuckle but eventually broke out into hysterical laughter. 

“Oh dear,” Draco said, looking at Harry worriedly. “I’ve finally broke you.”

Harry was laughing too hard to be able to reply to him. Maybe he did break him, but he wouldn’t change having Draco Malfoy as his boyfriend for the world. Eventually, he was able to control himself a bit while his worried partner just watched him.

Pulling him closer, he held him in a warm hug and said, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Harry. But what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Harry smiled, placing a kiss on his forehead. “Let me handle it next time, yeah?”

“Great,” Draco sighed, “Because Muggles are really hard to do business with.” And with that, Harry broke into chuckles again, holding the blond closer, and that’s how they fell asleep. With no cable, a car with a flat tire parked outside, and random staple holes decorating their walls. 

And Harry wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of putting Draco on a plane, just for the sake of, but I'm not sure haha. Tell me what you guys think <3


End file.
